Just A Mistake
by lovelyhybrid
Summary: After an argument with her husband Caroline Lockwood has a one night stand with a stranger. She decides to forget him, until she discovers that he is Klaus Mikaelson, the Tyler's new boss. AU/AH


**Ok, so I do not really know why I wrote that. I just had this idea in my head and I needed to write. It's rated M for a very good reason, this one-shot contains adult material. If you don't like, just don't read.**

"I can't believe that!"

Caroline looked at her husband into the house and slams the door, then detach the tie hehad put for his special talks with his father. She didn't need to ask what has happened to understand that he talks with his father had gone wrong.

"He gave _my_ firm to someone else!"

Caroline sighed. The management of the Lockwood's Company has always been a sensitive issue. The Lockwood's Company was specializes in manufacturing and production of electrical and optical equipment andalso one of the best business multinationals.

It was public knowledge that Richard Lockwood are refusing to let his son take over the firm, however, Tyler had managed to bring new customers and he fought hard for over nine years for this post, and now that Richard had decided to retire now he seems right that Tyler take the family business.

"How he can do this to me! " Tyler continue to shouting angrily.

"Calm down. His decision is perhaps not definitive. " Caroline try to comfort him.

"It's final. He has already engaged a guy to take over the firm. Mikaelson or something. »

Tyler sitting on a chair, he had no more seem in anger but looked totally cripple now. Caroline could understand, he fought throughout his life for trying to show to his father that he could be a good leader and ultimately don't have the chance to prove anything.

"Enough about that."He said in a tone final, giving a poor smile to Caroline. "What did you tell me when you called? »

Caroline gave to her husband an bright smile, happy to talk to him about the good news.

"Elena offered me a job in his advertising firm!" She said with excitement.

Tyler starts to laugh and the Caroline's smile immediately drops.

"You can't be serious. »

Now Tyler stops laughing and looks as if he expected she was told that it was just a joke.

"I'm very serious Tyler. "She says firmly. You know this is what I always wanted. »

"Yes, but that was _before_, when we were still at university. Things have changed, you don't need to work now."

He gets up and begins to pacing like a caged lion.

"I don't need but I want. »

She gives him an incredulous look. Seriously? Seriously, what the hell is going on? She had thought he would be happy for her to do what she always wanted, not that mocks her and act as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"If you do it for the money, I can ... »

"It's not for the money Tyler!"

Now it's her, who is angry.

"It's not for the money."she adds more quietly. "I'm tired of staying here all day to look after a gala and speak with women that I find boring, quietly wait until you come home from work. »

"I didn't know that our marriage was so sad for you Caroline! "Tyler replies with frustration exaggerate.

"This is not what I said. »

"Why now? You was happy during the ten last year, so why do you want to work now?"

She wants to answer but he continues to speak.

"You don't think this is incredibly selfish to want to change our lives now Caroline?"

Selfish? Did she just hear right?

"When I was selfish Tyler? When I was leave college to me married to you ? When ten years I have let you live your dreams and forget mine?"

She advances and they are now facing each other.

"I always put you before me. And I always think that our marriage was the best thing that has happened to me, but I might be wrong!"

"Please Caroline. »

He turns to her and for another shot that he quickly swallows.

« Marry me was the best thing to happen for you. Before me you was just Caroline Forbes, the Mystic Falls's girl who came to Dartmouth University with big dreams, before me you was nothing. It's me who gave you everything you have. »

She is so shocked by what he said that her thought process stops for a moment.

The silence between them continued, heavy and cumbersome.

"Caroline ... I didn't want ..."

He seems to feel genuinely guilty, but she certainly not forgive so easily. Contrary to what he thinks she is not weak and unable to defend herself, she strong and independent and didn't need him for anything.

"I have to join Elena. Don't expect me, I'll sleep with her tonight."

She quickly take her keys and leaves, without listen the Tyler's protest.

* * *

"I'm sure he didn't mean what he said, Care. "Elena tries to comfort her, asking the barman for another drink. "You know that Tyler love you."

"I know." she sighs. "But it's not the point Elena. I want him to respect me, I want him to looks at me like he did before, I want to find the man that I married."

She closes her eyes and swallows another shot of tequila. She must surely think she has to do with Tyler and her new job (because fuck yeah, she'll keep this job, no matter if Tyler approve or not) but she repelled this idea in a corner of his spirit.

It was probably a reflection of her life such as it was right now, but she didn't have the energy to think about anything besides the appealing other shot of tequila that she was about to consume.

She and Tyler had been married for ten years now. He'd proposed after they'd found out that they had been accepted into the same program at Dartmouth, and two weeks after Tyler decided to join his father. He asked her to come with him, and she accepted. She had left her dreams and abandon the academic program she had always dream to follow her husband.

They'd been happy, with a two week honeymoon in Hawaii before they'd settled into in a life that she finally hated.

She couldn't pinpoint the exact time that she had changed, but one day she'd woken up that she was completely miserable in the world of brunch and ballets every weekend, married to a man who couldn't get enough designer clothing or elegant seven course dinners.

Now, she feel like she was just trapped. She hated that she felt that way, because ten years ago she had been completely head over heels in love with Tyler.

"Why did you choose this bar? " she asks Elena has to distract herself from her older thought.

"Damon was to meet a customer here, and I wanted to see him."

The Elena's cheek blush and her eyes sparkle, and Caroline try to not think about how long since the last time she was going to a specific place to spend more time with her husband.

"Someone talk about to me? »

He takes Elena's face in his hands and kisses her long time.

"Hi." Elena whispered when he finally released his mouth.

"Hi. » he smile.

"I'm still here." Caroline mocks in front of the intimate scene.

"Oh yes, Barbie. What are you doing here, trouble with Ken? »

"Damon. "

Elena gives him a hard look and he stops tormenting Caroline. For now.

By the way Damon looks at her, Caroline know that he listen their conversation for quite some time. Wonderful, the Damon's sarcastic comments are the only things missing for this evening to be even worse.

« Fuck Mikaeson. » she whispers drinking another shot. "If he didn't propose to take the firm, Tyler and me would never have had this argument."

Well actually, they would still arguing but she needs to be angry against something or someone, and this guy (Mikaelson) is the ideal target for his anger.

"Mikaelson ? Klaus Mikaelson ?"

She looks at Damon with surprise.

"You know him? »

"Yes, a bit. I saw him sometimes when I pay a visit to Stefan in London. His sister is dating Stefan. I like him, he's a good guy."

Caroline laughs because if Damon consider him like a good guy then she sure the hell she not going to like the guy.

She see the way that Damon looks at Elena, tenderly stroking her face, totally unfazed has her presence, and she feels a slight pang in her heart. When was the last time that Tyler looked at her like that, with love and adoration?

She remembered telling to Elena that a marriage with Damon Salvatore, a manwhore, would fail. She didn't hesitate to criticize their relationship and their marriage because she honestly think that Damon will finally cheating Elena, and her best friend would have the heart breaking. It's not it funny that their marriage is ultimately much more successful than her with Tyler?

Oh how the tables have turned.

"You can go." Caroline told her friend seeing how she was still all on Damon. "I'll probably go home to talk to Tyler. »

"Are you sure? " Elena asked worried.

No.

« Yes. »

She spent a very bad night but her friend didn't need to spend a bad night with her when she can go home with her husband.

When Elena leave Caroline licked her lips in anticipation of tasting the amber liquid she so badly needed. If she was going to survive the remainder of the evening, she damn well wasn't going to do so sober. She did not know how long she is still here she feels somebody coming near her.

"Hello, love."Said a voice with a British accent very strong.

She turned to see who had belonged see sexy blue eyes full when in collision with a pair of blue eyes.

His eyes had swept up and down her figure in slow appraisal and in such an obviously hungry way that sent electrical currents throughout her body. His had smiled the dreamy smile of his and she had struggled to keep her knees from buckling at his seductive charm.

The man simply oozed sex appeal. His perfectly coiffed blond curls practically begged her to run her fingers through them, and the dusting of stubble on his chiseled jaw had her wondering how the coarse hair would feel against her skin.

The bewitching deep blue of his mesmerizing eyes was emphasized by the blue color of his shirt. He looked damn good, and what's more- he knew it. To see the ridiculously confident smile on his lips, he certainly knew it. However, his cockiness, instead of putting her off, turned her on further. He could very well have any woman he desired; yet, he clearly desired her. He wanted her and she felt inebriated by the sense of power that bestowed upon her.

« Can I offer you a drink, sweetheart ? »

These words come out of her trance and she realize how stupid she is to be seduced so easily. She blames her reaction on alcohol and her dispute with Tyler. She is married, and even if she is not the happiest woman in the world she loves her husband, she'll certainly not accept a drink with a complete stranger.

She turns to the barman and asked him to call a taxi, still ignores the unknown always sat next to her.

"So, what is a woman so beautiful that you made alone here? »

She look at him with a smirk on the corner of her mouth.

"Are you saying these cheesy pick up lines to all the women you meet? »

She knows she shouldn't encourage him and the word « danger » flashes in her mind like a neon Vegas light but she ignores.

"Only the most beautiful" He answer with another pick up lines.

She laughs at the way he is cheesy and he laughs too.

"Why are you alone here? "He asked more seriously now.

She laughs and she didn't answer, because seriously, he just a perfect stranger, he doesn't think she going to tell him why. When she tells him that, she thinks that he'll be offended, but oddly her repartee seems encouraged him. He continues to harass her for a response, as if every time she dodges a response, or answer him that she just doesn't want to reply, he wanted to know the answer even more.

Finally, she changes the subject and she is the one who asks him what why he's alone here.

"New job here." He replied easily. "Now it's my turn to ask a question. »

"You can ask, but I will not answer." She says honestly.

And there is still that annoying smile on his face, the smile that made her want to slap him and kissing him.

"Tell me your name. »

She plans to not answer again (just to reduce his huge ego) but finally she decides to give her name is quite reasonable.

"Caroline."

"Caroline."

Her name moving slowly on his tongue , like if he appreciate all syllables.

"Your ?"

"My friends call me Nik."

"We're not friends. " she mocks at him.

"But we could. »

"We could." She repeats, her eyes bored into him.

He can hold a conversation, she agreed. They talk about all subjects trivial and unimportant, she doesn't want to talk about her private life, and she feels he doesn't want to talk about that too, which is fine with her.

She eyes locked with his over the rim of her glass as she took a small sip. The alcohol slid down her throat, the heat slowly settling in the pit of her stomach and combining with the molten heat of her throbbing core to completely overtake her body in incinerated lust.

She wanted him; there was simply no denying it.

They both continued to drink and somewhere along the way he is bold enough to put has hand on his knee, and then slides hand under the hem of her dress, and she blames the alcohol for doesn't stop him.

His hands leaves a trail of fire while his fingers moving slowly under her dress, very slowly, and she just felt her excitement run down her thigh, and see the look of pure lust on his face he can feel it too.

The barman says that her taxi is coming and she slowly removes his hand.

"I should probably go now. » she whispered, trying to gather his self-control and leave before do something that she surely going to regret later.

"Or you can stay."

Nik off her movements with a soft gesture, not breaking eye contact.

"I'm married." she said firmly.

She shows him her wedding ring on the ring finger of his left hand.

"Yes, I noticed that."

Nik seems to be amused by her dramatic gesture and she wants nothing more than to slap him but she can't do anything while he moving slowly his face to hers.

"I have a husband." she said, trying to make him understand she is definitely not sleep with him because she is married and she love her husband, and ...

"And I have a hotel room on the fifth floor." He just reply.

* * *

The couple stumbled inside, their lips locked in a heated kiss while their eager hands sought to remove the confining pieces of clothing that kept them from their ultimate pleasure.

As the door closes behind them, she has long stop thinking has every reason why she should not do that, and how she is a woman and a wife horrible for cheating her husband.

She pushed him violently against the door, kissing deeply, letting his tongue slide his. The ride in the elevator up to the hotel room was filled to kiss and caress but she was not able to kiss him as she really wanted to kiss him.

Nik carries through his hotel room and gently removing on the fresh sheets in stark contrast to his burning skin.

And now, her breath hitched inside her throat as she watched his azur orbs cloud over with desire as his stare fixated on her molten core. She leaned back slightly, supporting her weight by leaning back on her elbows as she allowed the semi-stranger to push the soft material of her dress up her thighs before spreading them widely. Her lacy undergarment presented no obstacle to him as he simply shoved it aside so that his hungry gaze could rest upon her glistening center. A loud moan made it past her slightly parted lips as he ran a tentative finger through her slickened tender folds.

"You like that, love?"

She simply nodded, unable to trust herself to speak as he continued running his finger along her seam, up and down...up and down, in a repetitive motion that already had her legs trembling from her impending orgasm.

His eyes met hers and he flashed her a sexy smirk as he leaned forward, rubbing his stubbly cheek against the sensitive skin of the inside of her supple thigh. Lightly, he peppered a few gentle kisses on the soft flesh as his nostrils were filled with the amazing scent of his mouthwatering target.

The way he built the anticipation to the moment in which the lips of his mouth would meet the lips of her womanhood had her teetering on the border of insanity. She didn't know whether she wanted to hit him for taking so long or to praise him for making her feel like no man had ever made her feel before.

She was of course had lovers in high school, but that was all hormones and awkward gesture in the backseat of the car. And there was Tyler, she had met at university and she had married, and since he had the only man with whom she had sexual relationships and she find too precipitate, but this... This Nik is currently making his body was so much better than anything she had ever imagined.

Her clit was aching and throbbing painfully and she almost wanted to suggest they bypass the foreplay and get on with the real deed...almost. It was best if she just laid back and enjoyed the pleasure he so selflessly was bestowing upon her.

"Oh god..."

"Fuck...you taste so fucking good. Absolutely delicious." He growled between ragged breaths as he devoured her wildly.

He continued the delightful pace of his fingers as he flicked her swollen bud with the tip of his tongue over and over again.

Every sweep of his masterful tongue made her feel as though the fiery blaze of her core had fanned out over her body, setting her skin on fire. Her thighs felt tired and heavy and her lungs burned from breathing so hard but the way his tongue swept up and down her slit in a firm and long motion just felt too fucking good to care about anything else. The pressure slowly built up inside of her as he began fingering her again in the same steady pace he had before, bringing her to the edge without freaking pushing her off.

"Please..."

He closed his lips around her tiny bundle of nerves and sucked on it deeply. Using his teeth he alternated between biting it gently and sucking on it hard. Almost immediately, her walls clamped around his fingers as her sweet, hot juices began trickling all around his hand, and he wasted no time in drinking his fill of her.

At this stage his body was numb and she almost couldn't breathing, so she just laid on the bed, watching him undress in front of her, enjoying seeing all the hard muscles of his body.

He returned again to her, stooped to kiss her full lips and complement off her dress, leaving her naked and exposed.

Her breathing was now coming in rapid, short spurts as she felt the head of his penis poised at her dripping entrance. He was rock hard again and suddenly, it became imperative that she impale herself on his thick prick. She was about to do just that when his strong hands shot out to splay on her hips, effectively holding her in place.

"Nik..." She whimpered in protest, the engorged head of his cock was teasing her swollen clit in the most delightful way. It felt almost too good. But the brushing of his manhood against her tender folds was simply not enough, she was craving a much deeper penetration.

He leaned forward to capture a pebbled nipple between his moist lips, keeping his hands on her hips.

"Oh god..." She sighed, her eyes rolling back as he gently sucked on her dark pink nub.

He smiled as he opened his mouth wider in an effort to take in as much of her luscious mound into his hot mouth as he could. Sucking vigorously, he bit her pert nipple hard before flicking it using his tongue and moving to its equally delicious twin.

Caroline arched her back, pushing her chest forward. She cried out at the sharp pang of lust mingled with pain that shot through her core when he bit her other nipple. The throb in her womb had now become unbearable and she tugged on his luscious golden locks in a silent yet desperate plea.

Nik simply smirked, continuing his dizzying assault of her breasts as he slowly began moving her hips above him, making her slick folds slip and glide along the tip of his penis.

"Nik... Please Nik!"

Her loud cry of utter pleasure at their much anticipated joining was muffled by his mouth when he seized her lips with his at the precise moment in which he finally let her sheath him. She buried her hands in his golden curls and rested her cheek against his as her trembling body welcomed his wonderful intrusion. He felt big and hard inside of her and it all was simply too much.

She moaned loudly, framing his handsome face with her small hands as she crashed her lips against his.

He released a guttural moan into her mouth as she kissed him thoroughly, gliding her tongue along his just as she began moving above him. His right hand trailed down her back, grazing the soft skin with his fingertips while his grip on her thigh tightened. She was sliding up and down his cock in the most delicious of ways. Their lips continued smacking against each other's as they shared a passionate and sloppy kiss, tongues dancing wildly while their pulses raced.

"Oh god..." She moaned, finally tearing her red, swollen lips away from his. Again, her limbs felt weak and heavy and the fire coiling in her belly made her toes tingle delightfully. Too bad he was a one night stand; in a single night he ruined sex for her with any other man she'd ever sleep with. He was so...goodness she didn't even know how to describe how she was feeling at the moment; all she knew was that she never wanted to come down from this drugging high he seemed to put her in.

Her core was humming and throbbing, signaling her climax was immanent. Arching her back, she pushed her breasts forward as she began moving her hips in slow, undulating waves.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you look right now." He groaned through gritted teeth as he beheld her.

Her movements became more and more frenzied as he enjoyed the way she rode him fast and hard. Expertly, she alternated her technique, moving her hips in tiny, dizzying figure eights before rocking back and forth, and she felt him twitch inside of her.

She was close too but she needed just one final push... "Oh god...right there..." She cried out loudly when he slipped his hands between their hot, writhing bodies, to tease and toy her tiny bundle of nerves using the pad of his thumb.

Almost instantly, her body shake above him with the force of her orgasm and sighing in relief, he finally let go and joined her, cumming hotly in her tight pussy. Clinging onto each other and yelling out their utter pleasure and satisfaction.

* * *

The guilt gonna kill her, she is sure.

She made her path in his house, their house, has her and has Tyler, and the knot in belly didn't want disappear.

When she woke up this morning in the sheets of a bedroom unknown with a man she didn't know, she had remembered all the events of the previous evening : arguing with Tyler, go to the bar with Elena, flirting with the hot guy, sleep with the hot guy... She whimpered, taking his head in his hands.

What was she thinking? She is married! Married to a man she loves and for whom she would do anything, no matter how much their lives had become monotonic and no matter how Tyler could be a jerk sometimes, he is her husband, and she loves him. Tyler had always been faithful to her, and he deserves better than a woman who have sex (sex phenomenal but that was not the point ) with a stranger.

She can't change her mistake but she can tell him the truth about what she had done. Tyler deserve the truth.

« Caroline. » Tyler sighed in relief and quickly took her in his arms.

She whimpered slightly as her sore limbs protesting against the rapid movement, lighting her guilt when she remembered why her limbs were so used up.

"Tyler, we need to talk. » she starts but find she couldn't finish.

"Care, I'm so sorry about last night."

"Tyler..."

« I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I was upset, and my father give everything I had ever wanted to someone he didn't even know, and... And Caroline you need to know, you are the one who give me everything. I don't even know how I could pass that year without you. If only you knew what a horrible year that was for me. »

« I know, I know. » she agrees, stroking his face.

Tyler's mother died this year. Carol Lockwood had finally succumbed to liver cancer and that had was a terrible ordeal for Tyler. He had to spend all his nights out to drink alcohol and back drunk in the morning, but Caroline had was there for him all along the way until he was good again.

« Tyler, last night I went to the bar with Elena, and ... » She tries to continue, but she can't.

No, she can't inflict this pain, she can't let him lose someone else when his mother died and his father treats him like shit. She is the only thing keeping Tyler to descent again into alcoholism. If she told the truth she will destroy him, and Caroline prefers to live in guilt rather than see him suffer again.

« And I missed you Tyler. »

Tyler breathes a sigh of relief and take her in his arms.

« I missed you too, Care. So much. »

Just a mistake, she decided, and Tyler will never discover.

* * *

"Keep quiet " Caroline chastises Tyler, giving him a flick on his hand when he fiddles with his tie.

« I don't even know why I'm here. » complains Tyler. « I don't want to extend a welcome to someone I hate. »

"I know. "

Caroline sighs. She admits that she is tired of hearing Tyler complaints about Klaus Mikaelson for almost three months now. Klaus Mikaelson had come in the company for three months and he start to change everything. Since Tyler didn't stop complaining about how Klaus was a joke on this company and how this was bad for their business.

"He all boss around me! Seriously, this company belongs to my family and last week he had a meeting with all the associated without me. »

Caroline winced, the guy was an asshole. He may be rich enough to redeem the shares of a Lockwood's company but that was the Tyler's legacy, and this idiot didn't have the right to exclude him like that.

"You talked about that to your father? '

She hesitates to ask him, she knows that his relationship with Richard is longer complicate.

"Yes, and he said that Klaus Mikaelson is a leader and will be good for business. »

Caroline shook his hand in comfort and Tyler gives her a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry to be so cranky. »

"It's good. "She reassured him. "We'll get to say hello and then leave."

Tyler agrees enthusiastically and their limousine driver signal that they arriving at The Delegates' Dining Room at the United Nations.

Surrounded by floor-to-ceiling windows that overlook the East River, the main event space - the Delegates Dining Room - was large enough for the eight hundred and fifty guest.

Carolina have be present at this kind of reception for years, but this is the first time she see so much associate move.

"Caroline." Richards voice just behind her and Tyler. "I would like to introduce you Klaus Mikaelson."

Caroline is sure she stops breathing when she suddenly felt that the world fall apart. She could recognize those azure eyes anywhere. There are a flash behind the man's eyes and she know that he also recognizes her.

"Well, well, well. Fancy seeing you here."

**This is a one-shot for now but that could be a multi-chapter fanfiction if you were interested. What do you think? Like this? Hate this?**

**Like I have already said, English is not my maternal language so excuse me if I made mistakes.**


End file.
